The synthesis and utility of a wide range of block copolymers have advanced rapidly in the past few years. Due to the hydrocarbon structure of many of these block polymers, their utility has been limited in certain applications apparently because of relatively poor adhesion of the block polymers toward polar surfaces such as metal, wood, leather, polyvinyl chloride and polyurethanes. These deficiencies may become apparent, for example, in the construction of shoes and in the manufacture of multiply films. In shoe manufacture, the soling material may be adhered to the upper which may comprise fabric, leather (natural or synthetic) or polyvinylchloride. Well-known adhesives such as the polyurethanes do not provide fully satisfactory results with shoe components comprising entirely hydrocarbon block copolymers. The same is true with polychloroprene adhesives.